wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triggerheart Crueltear (Fan Art)
This section is for Fan Art of the Triggerheart Unit TH32, for official artworks, see Triggerheart Crueltear (Official Images) NOTE: If you want to add new fan art, make sure it doesn't contain adult and/or hentai content. Any NSFW fan art will be deleted. Gallery Crueltear sketch by Yakkey.jpg|Crueltear sketch by Yakkey / SELTIVE Crueltear by yakkey.jpg|Crueltear by Yakkey / SELTIVE Yakkey's Crueltear - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113.png|Swimsuit edit of Yakkey's Crueltear by hamtaro1113 Yakkey's Crueltear - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Bikini edit of Yakkey's Crueltear by hamtaro1113 Triggerheart Exelica - Crueltear Fan Art.jpg|Cute looking Crueltear. Artist unknown Crueltear Fan Art - Serious Look.jpg|A "serious looking" Crueltear. Artist unknown Crueltear Official Artwork - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113.png|Swimsuit edit of World of Exelica's "Control Art" by hamtaro1113 Crueltear Official Artwork - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Bikini edit of World of Exelica's "Control Art" by hamtaro1113 Triggerheart Crueltear by yakkey.jpg|Triggerheart Crueltear by Yakkey / SELTIVE Yakkey's_Triggerheart_Crueltear_-_Swimsuit_edit_by_hamtaro1113.png|Yakkey's Triggerheart Crueltear - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113 Yakkey's_Triggerheart_Crueltear_-_Bikini_edit_by_hamtaro1113.png|Yakkey's Triggerheart Crueltear - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113 Shinozuka_Atsuto's_Crueltear_-_Swimsuit_edit_by_hamtaro1113.png|Swimsuit edit of Shinozuka Atsuto's Crueltear by hamtaro1113 Shinozuka_Atsuto's_Crueltear_-_Bikini_edit_by_hamtaro1113.png|Bikini edit of Shinozuka Atsuto's Crueltear by hamtaro1113 Crueltear_Sketch_by_Shujin_-_Platinum_Maiden.jpg|Crueltear sketch by Shujin / Platinum Maiden Crueltear's Sexy Posing by Shujin - Platinum Maiden.jpg|Crueltear in a very sexy pose. Artwork by Shujin / Platinum Maiden Crueltear's Sexy Posing (Wet Version) by Shujin - Platinum Maiden.jpg|Crueltear's Sexy Posing (Wet version) by Shujin / Platinum Maiden Shujin's Sexy Crueltear - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113.png|Shujin's Sexy Crueltear - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113 Shujin's Sexy Crueltear - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Shujin's Sexy Crueltear - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113 Armorless Crueltear by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Armorless Crueltear - Sketch by Souga Nanairo / Heaven's Isen Crueltear Equipped by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Fully Equipped Crueltear - Sketch by Souga Nanairo / Heaven's Isen Crueltear Sketch by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Crueltear in a sexy pose. Sketch by Souga Nanairo / Heaven's Isen Crueltear by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Triggerheart Crueltear by Souga Nanairo / Heaven's Isen Souga's Crueltear - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113.png|Souga's Crueltear - Swimsuit Edit by hamtaro1113 Souga's Crueltear - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Souga's Crueltear - Black Bikini edit by hamtaro1113 Shinozuka_Atsuto's_Crueltear_2-_Swimsuit_edit_by_hamtaro1113.png|Swimsuit edit of Shinozuka Atsuto's Crueltear by hamtaro1113 Shinozuka_Atsuto's_Crueltear_2-_Bikini_edit_by_hamtaro1113.png|Bikini edit of Shinozuka Atsuto's Crueltear by hamtaro1113 Crueltear in bed - Close up by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Crueltear in bed (Close up) by Souga Nanairo Crueltear in bed by Souga Nanairo.jpg|The sexy TH32 in bed. Artwork by Souga Nanairo / Heaven's Isen Crueltear in bed - Full Body by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Crueltear in bed (Full Body) by Souga Nanairo Souga's Sexy Crueltear - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113.png|Souga's Sexy Crueltear - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113 Souga's Sexy Crueltear - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Souga's Sexy Crueltear - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113 Crueltear's Back View by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Back View of Crueltear by Souga Nanairo / Heaven's Isen Crueltear by Shamensyth.png|Crueltear by Shamensyth NSFW yakkey's Crueltear - Safe and Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|An NSFW illustration by yakkey / SELTIVE is turned into a Safe-Bikini edit thanks to hamtaro1113 Amiami's_Crueltear_-_Swimsuit_edit_by_hamtaro1113.png|Swimsuit edit of Amiami's phone card artwork by hamtaro1113 Nee-san by yakkey.jpg|Nee-san (Sister) by Yakkey / SELTIVE Yakkey's Nee-san - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113.png|Swimsuit edit of Yakkey's "Nee-san" by hamtaro1113. Yakkey's Nee-san - Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Bikini edit of Yakkey's "Nee-san" by hamtaro1113. Crueltear Sword Attack.jpg|Crueltear's Sword Attack by Karukan / Monjya Crueltear by ＹＵ☆３.jpg|Crueltear by ＹＵ☆３ Bunnystyle Crueltear by 飛鷹隼.jpg|Bunnystyle Crueltear by 飛鷹隼 Crueltear by 龍竜.jpg|Crueltear (and Engrish "Cruerutia") by 龍竜 Crueltear under the sheets by Nonsugar.jpg|Crueltear under the sheets by Nonsugar Nonsugar's Crueltear under the sheets - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113.png|Nonsugar's Crueltear under the sheets - Swimsuit edit by hamtaro1113 Nonsugar's Crueltear under the sheets - Purple Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Nonsugar's Crueltear under the sheets - Purple Bikini edit by hamtaro1113 Nonsugar's Crueltear under the sheets - White Bikini edit by hamtaro1113.png|Nonsugar's Crueltear under the sheets - White Bikini edit by hamtaro1113 TH32 Engage by yakkey.jpg|TH32 Engage by Yakkey / SELTIVE Crueltear - Fan Made CG Model.jpg|Fan made CG Model of Crueltear and C'rnBurn units. Artist unknown. Crueltear by さかつく零.jpg|Crueltear by さかつく零 Crueltear by 超絶野朗.jpg|Crueltear by 超絶野朗 (Chouzetsu Yarou) TH 5th Anniversary - Crueltear by 超絶野朗.jpg|''Triggerheart Exelica'' 5th Anniversary - Triggerheart Crueltear by 超絶野朗 (Chouzetsu Yarou) Crueltear by ドド (Dodo).jpg|Crueltear by ドド (Dodo) Triggerheart_Crueltear_by_犬侍_(Yukito_Kamigumo).jpg|Triggerheart Crueltear by 犬侍 (Yukito Kamigumo) Crueltear Stage 2 Clear Artwork - Swimsuit Edit by hamtaro1113.png|Stage 2 Clear Artwork - Swimsuit Edit by hamtaro1113 Figma Styled Triggerhearts by Souga Nanairo.jpg|Figma-styled Triggerhearts by Souga Nanairo Crueltear by Karukan (Monjya).jpg|"TH32 TriggerHeart CRUELTEAR" by Karukan (Monjya) Crueltear by るしま.jpg|"Sister Crueltear" by るしま (Rushima) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Galleries Category:Fan Art Galleries Category:Triggerheart Crueltear